Perder la batalla sin luchar
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ren estaba desesperado. Tenía que hablar con Kyoko y aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas. Maldito Fuwa… ¿por qué tenías que apostar algo así?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Creo que si lo fuera, ya tendría mucho smut...

 **Perder la batalla sin luchar**

Ren estaba desesperado. Tenía que hablar con Kyoko y aclararle las cosas de una vez por todas. Maldito Fuwa… ¿por qué tenías que apostar algo así?

Ren llegó a la sección Love me, sabía que podía encontrarla ahí; a pesar de que Kyoko ya había debutado, no se había graduado de Love me, todavía le faltaba algo según Lory…era obvio que era lo que le faltaba y en realidad Ren estaba agradecido por ello. Si no era él, no era nadie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró sin tocar. Ella se encontraba de espaldas, al parecer estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero.

-Kyoko-la llamó.

Ella giró enseguida, al escuchar esa voz pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Kyoko se dio cuenta enseguida que en realidad era el Emperador de la Noche, quién estaba frente a ella.

Intimidada retrocedió.

Por cada paso que ella retrocedía, él avanzaba uno hacia ella.

Pero el cuarto Love me no era infinito, así que chocó contra la pared.

-Tsuruga-san, ¿qué le sucede?-le preguntó nerviosa.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ren la acorraló contra la pared y tomó posesión de sus labios.

Fue apenas un roce de labios, pero al ver que Kyoko no huía, la volvió a besar, tomando por completo sus labios, sintiendo toda su textura y sabor.

Y nuevamente, al notar que Kyoko aún no le había plantado una buena cachetada, se armó de un poco más de valor y al volverla a besar, le mordió un poco el labio inferior para poder introducir su lengua en su boca.

Ese beso fue mucho más intenso.

La pobre de Kyoko –o no tan pobre- estaba muy roja y su cabeza era un lío.

 _¿Por qué Tsuruga-san la estaba besando? ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿por qué no lo rechazaba?_

La intensidad de ese beso la hizo perder la fuerza en las piernas, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de su espalda para no caer.

Ren mantuvo todo el tiempo sus manos en la pared. No quería tocarla porque podría excederse, pero al sentir sus brazos rodeándole la espalda fue demasiado para él.

La tomó de las piernas y la alzó, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.

Kyoko se quedó aún más sorprendida, pero sin dejar de besarse, cambió de lugar sus brazos y ahora le rodeó el cuello con ellos.

Después de un par de besos más y sin cambiar de posición, Ren por fin habló.

-Kyoko, mírame-

Kyoko abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Me prefieres a mí o a Fuwa?-

-¿Qué?-Kyoko no comprendía nada.

-¿A cuál de los dos prefieres?-

-¿Por qué preferiría a Sho? ¡Obviamente lo prefiero a usted!-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Tanto como para ser solo mía?-

-¿Qué?-

-Kyoko, ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme…tú ya sabes que soy Kuon Hizuri y que soy Corn, sin embargo pensé que me odiarías por ello y no fue así, pero nuestra relación no cambió, incluso me sigues diciendo Tsuruga-san, ¡odio esa barrera sempai-kouhai que tenemos! Ya debutaste, aunque sigas en love me, ya debutaste…esa era otra barrera que me impedía llegar a ti y no solo eso, también tu edad, ya no eres una chica de preparatoria, ya tienes 22 años y acabas de egresar de la universidad, ya nada me detiene, así que tengo que saber sí…me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti-

-Tsuruga-san…

Kyoko ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿él la amaba? ¿en serio? Ella también, desde hace años, pero…

-Kuon-lo llamó por primera vez-tengo miedo-

-¿Miedo? ¿De mí?-

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Tengo miedo de salir herida. Sé que tú no eres para nada como Sho, sé que jamás me dañarías, pero aun así el miedo persiste, es por ello que nunca te dije que yo te amaba, a pesar de que me di cuenta de ello desde hace años-

-Kyoko… ¿me amas?-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces solo tienes miedo por ese bastardo?-

-Sí-

-Kyoko, si dices que serás solo mía para siempre, te prometo que te demostraré que puedo eliminar ese miedo en este instante-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Bien…entonces…soy toda tuya Kuon-

-Gracias Kyoko, es lo que necesitaba escuchar-

Pero… ¿qué fue lo que Sho le dijo a Ren para que hiciera esto?

Bueno, pues fácil…

Esa misma mañana, Ren y Sho se encontraron sin querer en el estacionamiento de una televisora…

-Tsuruga, qué bueno que te encuentro, quería dejar en claro unas cosas contigo-

-¿A qué te refieres Fuwa?-

-Quería que apostáramos algo-

-¿Apostar?-

-Sí, ¿quién de los dos hará suya a Kyoko primero?-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con suya?-

-No te hagas Tsuruga, sabes a lo que me refiero, a llevarla a la cama-

Ren estaba furioso… _¡¿de qué demonios hablaba este tipo?!_

Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para estar tranquilo y poder hablar, en vez de matarlo ahí mismo.

-Yo jamás le haría algo así a Mogami-san, además aún si fuera así, no podría demostrártelo-

-Está bien, te lo pondré más fácil, el que haga pública su relación con Kyoko de primero, gana-

-¿Y el perdedor que hará?-

-Se rendirá-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro-

-Ok, perfecto, acepto-

Por eso Ren fue esa misma noche a buscar a Kyoko, pero sobre todo para protegerla de Fuwa.

Al día siguiente, Sho estaba listo para ir a buscar a Kyoko, pero antes de salir, escuchó algo en las noticias que llamó su atención.

-Como escucharon, Kyouko y Tsuruga Ren, los actores principales de LME, están comprometidos, ambos darán una conferencia de prensa hoy a las 7:00 pm, para anunciarlo formalmente ante los medios-

-No…no puede ser… ¡maldito Tsuruga!-

Y así, Sho ya había perdido, sin siquiera haber intentado ganar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mis locas historias, creo que mi mente es muy traviesa...ésta historia tendrá un capítulo extra.


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo extra, digamos que para enmendar un poquito a Sho y darle un pequeño tono cómico.

 **Capítulo extra:**

Sho tuvo que ir a buscar a Kyoko al set dónde se daría la conferencia de prensa, lamentablemente llegó cuando ya estaba terminando.

Cuando vio a Kyoko salir del escenario, la tomó del brazo.

-Kyoko, ¿qué significa todo esto?-

-¡Suéltame Sho!-

-¡Suéltala Fuwa!-

-Tsuruga, ¿qué has hecho?-

-Solo gané la apuesta-

-Te dije que tenían que hacer pública su relación ¡no compromiso!-

-Tan solo le aumente un poco…-

-Kyoko-chan, Ren, es mejor que hablen en el camerino-les propuso Yashiro.

Una vez en él, Sho continúo protestando.

-¡Seguro ya tenías todo planeado Tsuruga, por eso aceptaste la apuesta!-

-De hecho no, Kyoko y yo apenas hablamos ayer-

-¿Y ya están comprometidos?-

-No iba a desperdiciar más tiempo Fuwa-

-No les creo nada… ¡ya sé! La otra prueba Tsuruga, ¡demuéstralo! Demuestra que la tuviste en tu cama-

Kyoko se ruborizó al escuchar eso y Sho lo notó.

-Kyoko… ¿en serio?...tú…-

-Fuwa cierra la boca, si vuelves a faltarle al respeto a Kyoko, yo…-

-Ren, tranquilo-

-Está bien Kyoko-

-Fuwa, si hubiera hecho eso o no, te dije que no podría demostrártelo-

-¡Ya lo sé!-

-Kyoko-

-Dime Sho-

-¿En verdad estás comprometida con él?-

-Sí, Sho tienes que entender, yo ya te dejé en el pasado, así que ahora déjame ser feliz junto con Ren-

-¿En verdad eres feliz con él?-

-Sí-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto-

-Tsuruga…-

-Fuwa…-

-¿Harás feliz a Kyoko?-

-Siempre-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Claro-

-Bien…pero si llego a saber que ella ha llorado por tu culpa, no me haré responsable de mis actos-

-Trato hecho-

Y sin decir más, se fue…

-Eso fue inesperado-

-Sí, jamás pensé que Sho dijera algo así-

-Ni yo…pero aun no entiendo cómo quería que lo demostrará de la otra manera-

-Ah…eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Avergonzada?-

-No…-

-Bueno, pues anoche no parecías estarlo, al contrario-

-Kuon, no digas esas cosas-

-Oh, ayer no te molestaba que las dijera-

-¡Kuon!-

-Ya, ya, me calmo Kyoko, me calmo…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto volveré, aun no se librarán de mis historias...aún falta mucho para que eso suceda...


End file.
